Final Destination:The New Rules
Plot At Club Fiesta a local singer Meagan Roach is performing several songs such as Evacuate the dance floor, and skyfall ( the songs that she performs are hints to how the survivors die ), at her concert is her best fan, well at least she thinks she is Chelsea Roberts. TV news reporter Anna Fletcher who is secretly filming the concert is interupted by her camera man Caleb O'Neil who is supposerly at home sick she slaps him for lying and staring at hot waitress Savannah Perry. At that time two college friends Kyle Mercer and Kimoka Wong are checking out the club, Kate Lavery is at the club to see Meagan's concert as she is her cousin. Rebecca Matthews is in town as she was recommended to check out this club, her personal trainer Michelle Kent is with her just to make sure she doesn't cheat on her diet, and gets in an arguement as Rebecca takes a drink. Kahill Jones is looking for a restaurant or bar as he found the club. Brock Scott is in the club as he heard they have very cheap wine, Erica Hudson is at the club complaining about the noise as her apartment is above the it. Anna gets annoyed as she is distracted by a wannabe who wants her autograph Heather Kessler who she tells her to get lost and asks why she is here, Heather replies to see who crappy the club is after she was fired. Piper Morris is the meanist girl in the world and she criticises Meagan's perfoming the dresses of the waitresses and says the walls should be painted green not aqua. Alexander Watson is looking asking people for directions and he asks Piper and doesn't get the nicest answer but can not leave as the exit is blocked. Randy Winsted is at the club to see if he can find friends, Gino Larvet and Patrick Hall are there to have fun, while Jeremy Hall unlike his brother Patrick is there to forget about his grandma's death. The disaster starts as a drug addict sees police coming and throw his drug he just lit into a storge warehouse to avoid being caught red handed. Inside the drug burns into the ceiling/floor and a grinder gives way falling right on top of Heather killing her as her corpse falls on the ground people scream and the fire catches on a rafter which snaps Alexander to death and causing the ceiling fan to slice open Savannah by now Meagan has stopped singing and ran as Piper attempts to flee she pushes past Anna and Caleb falls over but grabs a rafter which snaps as he is overweight and he falls into the flames.Kimoka chockes to death on the gas, a can of hairspray is acceidently knocked over by Randy which burns himself to death. Kate and Erica try to open a door but they are burned to death in the prosess seeing this Kyle tries to pry open the doors with a crowbar but trips and it impales him. Jeremy runs onto the stage to climb up the ladder to the balcony but the ladder falls and kills Randy, that breaks the ladder and a large banner falls on Jeremy and he looses his footing and falls off of the ladder breaking his neck. Michelle trips over a cable and lands on a food cart which slides into a wall which is on fire and she burns to death, followed by Rebecca who stabs her neck on a wine glass cabnet. Patrick is killed as he is electrocuted on the same cable Michelle triped on this also kills Gino as he is holding Patrick's arm. Brock is crushed by a chanderleir which also burns him to death and impales him. Meagan runs and grabs a fire extinguesure only to have it explode killing her, Piper is also killed in the blast. Anna all most falls in the fire but is saved by a rafter. Kahill helps her down only allowing the rafter to slice them both in half. At this sight a bursting bolt comes flying towards her. This is revealed to be a preminision Chelsea screams for everyone to get out but know body can hear over Meagan's performance of Evacuate the Dancefloor. She pulls the fire alarm and everybody runs out. Piper says some loser pulled it as a joke, so everybody but Chelsea, Kahill, Caleb, Meagan, Savannah, Alexander, Kate, Kyle, Kimoka, Randy, Jeremy, Patrick, Gino, Rebecca, Anna, Erica, Brock, Michelle, Heather and Piper(only because she wanted to be in a fight) stayed out and when the Club went down in flames they all exept Randy and Piper thinking that its Chelsea is the one to blame. At a police investigation of the collapse, Chelsea can't describe how she saw it collapse. Or how she was able to pull the fire alarm before the fire but she assumes the suvivors will not die. Later that evening Heather is in her apartment playing with knives when one cuts her arm. She goes to get a bandige without putting the knives back in the rack. A fan in the corner turns on as death's wind knocks over a TV remote. The remote also turns on the TV to 1000 ways to die. Her phone vibrates on a high shelf and the fan keeps it in place but it also causes a knife to fall off the bench, Heather comes back in to put the knives back on the rack, she turns off the fan. Which lets the phone move on vibrate and she bends down to pick up the knife and the phone is about to fall on her back when she turns off the TV an quickly picks up the knife and the phone smashes into pieces on the floor. She goes to water her plants on the balcony but the window locks on her and her deaf neighbour in the apartment above her throwws out her trash and she is stabbed in the neck by hedge trimmers.